The Outpostmen
by TheWitchVivica
Summary: Tommy, Lori, and Merton are selected to be the Out-postmen. My first fic, pleaze be kind. R/R. *Chapter two updated*(although I don't know why I bother)
1. The Beginning

A medium height brunette with her hair up with stripes of red coming out at different places, rounded the corner wearing baggy red and black pants with many straps hanging everywhere (like the one's you see in Hot Topic). Her shirt was a tight black one with short sleeves and she was also wearing black high-heeled shoes. Around her neck was a necklace with seven different stones in it, a red one being the center. Around her she had a messenger bag with many different pins, patches, and a pair of shoe laces where pinned to it also, and it read "Lucky Thirteen". As much as she had tried in her time at Pleasantville High not to attract attention to herself, everyone seemed to like her and want to be her friend. Even a certain boy that she had meet when she had signed up to be part of the Gothic Fantasy Guild.   
  
As much as she tried she could not get away from him. Lately it had seemed that everywhere she turned he would be standing close by, but if she where to get close she knew what would happen. She would end up finding all the great qualities in him and making him and his friends the Out-postmen. Just as she was rounding a corner, she spotted him: Merton Dingle.   
  
Merton: "Vivica!"   
  
Vivica turned around hoping that he would think that he had made a mistake. Bad idea... As she turned around her heel broke and she landed straight on her butt, but thankfully there weren't' many people in this end of the hallway.   
  
Merton: Vivica, are you ok?!   
  
*He comes running up to her and stretches out a hand to her, she looks at it hesitantly and then decides she might as well*   
  
Vivica: Yeah, and thanks.   
  
Merton: No problem.   
  
* She begins to brush off some dirt from her butt and looks at her heel*   
  
Vivica: Damn it... and I just got these too! I swear it isn't one damn thing it's another!   
  
Merton: Well I can take you to return them if you would like! I have a hearse!   
  
*She rolls her eyes*   
  
Vivica: Fascinating.   
  
Merton: So...   
  
Vivica: Yeah?  
  
*She begins to look through her bag for something, spotting what she was looking for she pulls her phone out, and starts dialing*   
  
Vivica: Hey Connor, I'm gonna be hanging out with a friend, so I'll be late getting home ok?.... Yeah... Yeah... Want me to pick up some dinner?.... That's fine... I don't know I can ask. Hold on.   
  
*She covers the phone and then looks at Merton*   
  
Vivica: Do you wanna eat dinner tonight at my place?   
  
Merton: Um.. Yes. Can I bring a friend?   
  
Vivica: I don't see why not.   
  
*She goes back to her conversation*   
  
Vivica: He says yeah... I don't know what I want for dinner do you? How about Italian?.. fine then... Chinese? Ok that sounds great. Ok love ya. Bye.   
  
*She flips her phone closed*   
  
Vivica: So... *she looks at the ground and then at him* you have a hearse huh?   
  
Merton: Yeah.   
  
Vivica: Well where is this friend of yours?   
  
Merton: He's at football practice, why?   
  
Vivica: Well let's go wait for him then.   
  
Merton: Um...   
  
Vivica: Yeah I know that you are "anti-school spirit" and all but so am I, but we can't really do anything without three people can we?   
  
Merton: Why do we need three people?   
  
Vivica: Um... I'll show you why... but later... I promise Kay?   
  
Merton's Thoughts: Maybe trying to get Vivica to like me as a friend and join the guild is not such a great idea. I mean Lori always says that a girl should like you for you. Oh well.   
  
*Vivica and Merton went through the halls to the football field to where Tommy was practicing and sat in the bleachers*   
  
Vivica'sThoughts: Maybe I should tell him. I mean he is one of the few people that I know that understands the supernatural. I mean he does look out for Tommy, and he is a werewolf. Well there is no turning back now, and I promised Connor that I would at least run the idea by him.   
  
*Tommy, all sweaty and tired from practice, comes over to the bleachers and comes up to Merton and Vivica*   
  
Tommy: Hey Buddy. Who's your friend?   
  
Merton: Tommy this is Vivica. Vivica, Tommy.   
  
Tommy & Vivica: How do you do?  
  
*They both start to smile and laugh slightly at that fact that they both said the same thing at the same time*   
  
Vivica's Thoughts: I really hope that Tommy will go with this. If not I'm screwed.   
  
Tommy's Thoughts: She's really hot... for being a Goth and all...   
  
Merton: Well Vivica, do you care to explain that thing that you where talking about earlier?  
  
Vivica: Sure but I don't think that you want to talk about the supernatural here do you?  
  
*Both Tommy and Merton start to get uncomfortable*   
  
Merton: Um.. where would you suggest the best place be for us to *makes air quotes* "talk"?   
  
Vivica: I don't know... how about the Factory?   
  
Tommy: That's great! We can meet Lori there too!   
  
Vivica: Yeah...*look's at ground* she should be there too.. this involves her also.   
  
*Merton looks very worried now, near passing out, but Tommy doesn't seem to realize what really is going on*   
  
Vivica: Well let's go then. *She walks over to Merton's car and then open's the driver's door* Give me your keys.   
  
Merton: What?   
  
Vivica: Do I need to spell it out for you? Give-me-your-keys.   
  
*Merton doesn't give them up, until Tommy slaps him in the back of the head*   
  
Tommy: Dude, just give them to her.   
  
*Merton hesitantly gives them to her, and on the key chain there is a little white scull. Vivica looks at it and tries to hide her frown*   
  
Vivica: Um... cute.   
  
* Merton and Tommy get in and Vivica turns on the engine. She then digs into her bag and pulls out a CD and put's it in Merton's CD player. All of a sudden a girl is singing about a mouth being like a funeral.*   
  
Merton: Um Vivica.. who are we listening to?   
  
Vivica: Jack Off Jill... Is there a problem in this?   
  
Merton: No. Actually I kinda like them.   
  
*Tommy is just sitting there trying to figure out what the song is trying to say. They then pull up to the Factory's parking lot. Vivica parks, and they all get out and walk inside, where they spot Lori and they go sit with her*   
  
Tommy & Merton: Hey.   
  
Lori: Hey. Who's your friend?   
  
Merton: Lori, this is Vivica Smith. Vivica this is Lori Baxter.   
  
*They say there greeting and shake hands. Lori notices Vivica's necklace and thinks she has seen it before, but she decides not to say anything about it*   
  
Vivica: So do you guys wanna order some drinks? It's on me.   
  
Tommy: Sure. *waves his hand toward the waitress* Um yeah can we get four cherry drinks.  
  
Waitress: Sorry Honey. All I sell is lap dances.   
  
*Everyone stares at the woman*   
  
Waitress: I'm kidding. I'll be right back with your drinks.   
  
Tommy: Oh, I'm sorry Vivica. Is cherry ok?   
  
Vivica: No it's terrible! How will I live with being forced to drink it! *her face changes into a smile*... Yeah it's good.   
  
*Lori laughs*   
  
Lori: So, Vivica. Where are you from?   
  
Vivica: Romania   
  
Lori: What part?   
  
Vivica: Well when I was made, it wasn't called that.   
  
*Both Tommy, Lori, and Merton look at each other trying to decide between each other if she is lying or if she is being serious*   
  
Merton: But Romania had been around, for it seems like, forever.   
  
*The drinks some to the table and they drop there conversation until the waitress leaves. Vivica immediately starts to sip on her drink*   
  
Vivica: And you point?   
  
Merton: Well then how is that possible? I mean Romania was there before you where born.   
  
Vivica: "Made" honey. Granted it was there but it wasn't called that when I was created.   
  
Merton: *uses air quotes* "Made"? "Created"?... You make it sound as if you aren't normal.   
  
*Vivica looks at the ceiling, then at the ground. just at anything but them*   
  
Lori: So what are you trying to say? That you are some really old person that just wants to hang out with us?   
  
Vivica: No not exactly. Please don't be afraid. If I didn't think that you guys could do the job, I wouldn't even have let you seen me. Much less talk to me.   
  
Merton: Well it's kinda hard to miss a freak like you.   
  
Vivica: Oh like you have so much room to talk! You know you didn't even have any friends until... *ducks her head down to the table and whispers*... until Tommy here was bit by a werewolf and turned into one!   
  
Tommy: She has a point Merton... *He just realizes what just happened* Wait how did you know about that?!   
  
Vivica: Like I said, please don't be afraid. I will explain, and I do have my reasons for everything. But I seriously doubt that you wanna talk about all the bad guys that you all have fought within your time together.   
  
Merton: Riiight... how do we know that you aren't just some crazy person that has escaped from a crazy bin?   
  
Vivica: I know everything that has happened since Tommy has became a werewolf. In fact I could write your guy's whole life stories if I wanted to.   
  
*Lori, Tommy, and Merton huddle together*   
  
Lori: Guys I think she is for real. I mean how else would she know those things?   
  
Merton: Oh I don't know... Maybe she is some evil slut-bot from another dimension.   
  
*You can see Vivica in the background between the three sipping on her drink and just looking around the place*   
  
Lori: Well we can see if she is bluffing at least right?   
  
Tommy: I guess. I mean we could ask her some questions right? I mean she did say that she knew everything about us. We could ask her questions that only someone like that would know.   
  
Merton: Alright I'll ask them then.   
  
*They all come out of the huddle and look at Vivica in a skeptical way*   
  
Tommy: Ok we are gonna ask some questions to see if you are really telling the truth.   
  
Vivica: Alright. Shoot.   
  
Merton: Well... oh, name some of the monsters we have fought then.   
  
Vivica: Ok... hmm... let's see... Witches, Vampires, Genies, Aliens, Ghosts, Mummies, Cat people, A Gorgon, other werewolf's, and some spider people.   
  
*They all look at her dumbfounded*   
  
Tommy: How did you know about all of that?   
  
Vivica: I told you already.   
  
*Vivica digs in her bad and pulls out some money for the drinks. She puts the money slightly under a drink, and then takes one last sip and gathers her things*   
  
Vivica: You guys hungry? I got my husband at home waiting with food.   
  
Merton: Husband?   
  
Vivica: I'll explain later. Come on lets get out of here before someone hears our conversation.  
  
*They all get up and head for Merton's car*   
  
Vivica: Shall I drive ? Since I'm the only one who knows where we are going?   
  
Merton: Yeah I guess.  
  
*They all get in and start to drive. After about 10 minutes they pull up to an old looking house. They all get out and go up to the house. Tommy, Lori, and Merton look around amazed at what they see. The since look like it just come out of a fantasy book. There is a large lake to the left with many animals, some they recognize, and some they don't, are playing at the waters edge. On the right there is a garden with plants growing in it and they don't recognize either. Vivica comes up to the door and invites them in.*   
  
Vivica: Connor, I'm home.   
  
* A man with brown and blond hair, wearing dark jeans, and with a black shirt on that says "MADE" on it, comes up to Vivica and gives her a kiss on the lips*   
  
Connor: Welcome home. 


	2. What?

Well I would like to thank Obscurus Lupa & Mallory for there very nice reviews of my story...  
  
But a REAL thank you to DarkFate for defending me, since, after all, it is just a damn story....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
Vivica: Yeah yeah. Someone is in a real good mood.  
  
Connor: Food's here...  
  
Vivica: Ah... that would explain it then.  
  
*Vivica glances at the Trio and remembers that she still hasn't told them what really is going on*  
  
Vivica: Guys, this is my husband, Connor.  
  
*Connor comes up behind her and puts his arm around her waist*  
  
Vivica: Connor, this is Tommy, Lori, and Merton.  
  
*She gestures towards them as she says there names, they say there greetings, then shake hands*  
  
Connor: Well now that we know one another, let's eat.  
  
Vivica: Is all you think about is food?  
  
Connor: No. I think about you. Oh, and porn too...!  
  
*They all look at him*  
  
Connor: Just kidding.  
  
*Connor walks into the living room, which has big TV, a table in the middle of the room, that is very low to the ground, and there are five pillows surrounding it. There is also a couch and other furniture, art, and some vials and bottles on a shelf that have a different language on them. Around the room there are many Chinese lights, and on the table there are Chinese utensils and dishes*  
  
Vivica: Well are you just gonna stand there and look at the food, because if you are ill eat yours then.  
  
Merton: I'm sorry. It's just that your house is nothing like I ever expected.  
  
Lori: Yeah, and we weren't really expecting all this.  
  
Vivica: Well we are sorry that we kinda shocked you but we just like to set the mod for dinner... if we where going to have something else like Mexican, then we would of dressed the room for such.  
  
Tommy: How old are you guys?  
  
Vivica: Talk cheep. Eat food now!  
  
*Connor laughs, along with Tommy and Lori, but Merton is still skeptical*  
  
Vivica: Will you please sit down before I start to eat my arm?!  
  
*They all smile and decide that it's best to sit down now. They each pick a pillow and plop down on it. Time goes by and now they are about half done with dinner. Merton decides now is a good as time as any to ask what he wants to know*  
  
Merton: So... can you please tell us what is really going on?  
  
Connor: Sure what do you wanna know?  
  
Lori: What are you? I mean are you alien's vampires, werewolves...what?  
  
Connor: Well I'm a warlock...  
  
Vivica: And I'm a witch.  
  
Merton: You gestured to the idea earlier that you where old. How old are you?  
  
Vivica: Well I'm 4,657 years old, and Connor is 4,428 years old.  
  
Merton: That is impossible.  
  
Vivica: Honey, nothing is impossible. *Looks at Connor* Not with us at least.  
  
Merton: Well what do you want with us?  
  
Vivica: Well... *puts chop-sticks down*... we would like for you guys... to...well... we would like for you to be Out-postmen.  
  
Merton: Out what?  
  
Connor: Out-postman. We have waited centuries for someone as strong and as able to do the job. Plus we bribed the Futures to make you guys eligible to do the job. And trust us, bribing them is not as it seems.  
  
Merton: So... what are you trying to say?  
  
Vivica: We talked it over, and after much debating, have decided that you three are the best people basically to be crime fighters. I know that it sounds like it is a lot, but really all it is an official title of what you guys do now. We will train you all on what you will specialize in.  
  
Merton: And what would that be?  
  
Vivica: Basically what you guys do now. Except it is a whole lot better. Merton, you for instants will be the keeper. He is the one who finds out what you need to know to defeat the bad guys, and you keep Lori and Tommy in order for duty. Like tend to them or whatnot.  
  
Tommy: And me?  
  
Connor: You will be the head fighter. Lori is like a sidekick, but with three advantages. She is not affected by silver, and she is a woman, and she is going to become a witch.  
  
Merton: What?! That is so not fair. I want some magical powers!  
  
Vivica: You get to work with magic, but not have magic, sorry.  
  
Merton: *mumbles* This is not fair.  
  
Vivica: Well Merton would you like to see the books that I will allow you to do research from, and to study from?  
  
Merton: Yeah I guess.  
  
*They all get up to go with Vivica. They walk down a hall, until they reach the end, which has a door decorated with gold letters al over it.*  
  
Merton: Um, Vivica, sorry to bust your bubble, but I can't read any of this. If this is what language your books are in, then I'm screwed.  
  
Connor: It's Latin, and don't worry, Viv put a spell on them so you can read them.  
  
Tommy: It sure is pretty.  
  
Vivica: Ok. Are you ready?  
  
Merton: Yeah  
  
*Vivica opens the doors and they all are astonished at how big it is and how many books are in there. There is a big window of stained glass, and in front of it is a podium. The whole room is basically all books, and you can barely see any wall.*  
  
Lori: Wow...  
  
Tommy: Double wow.  
  
Vivica: This is only the beginning. This is only my own private collection. See over there? *points to a side of the room where there are scrolls in the shelves* Those are my first books. I have been collecting for a long time, and I still have a long ways to go.  
  
Merton: You want MORE books?! You make my collection look like a pop up book.  
  
Vivica: I'm sorry... Well anyways, while you use these you should basically consider them your own.  
  
Merton: Why is that?  
  
Vivica: Because you will be the one using them the most.  
  
*Connor pulls a book off the shelf and takes it up the podium over by the window. It an elegantly cherry wood carved podium with snakes carved into it*  
  
Connor: I present to you the original Book of Shadows.  
  
Lori: No way!  
  
Vivica: Yes way. In fact Connor and I made it.  
  
*Lori comes up to it and glides her fingers down the front of the book. Vivica comes up next to her and smiles*  
  
Vivica: This is one of your textbooks.  
  
Connor: Viv?  
  
*Vivica turns around*  
  
Vivica: Yeah?  
  
Connor: Don't you think you should tell them about the living arrangements?  
  
Vivica: Shut up damn it! I was going to get to that!  
  
Lori: Why what do we have to do... move to some far of place?  
  
Connor: Nope. In fact when you guys leave high school, you are offered a room here at our home. It will be set up however you like it, although I'm sure it will reflect your job and personality.  
  
Tommy: Cool. Free rooms.  
  
Vivica: Yep and everything will be paid for. If you want to get a job so you can have extra money, whatever. You can live here or you can live at college, but I would suggest that you live here, in order for you guys to be able to efficiently do your job.   
  
Merton: But we don't have to right?  
  
Vivica: No, but like I said, it would be a good idea.  
  
*Suddenly there is a loud bang from the living room, and voices can be heard. Everyone snaps there head looking to the door and then starts to look around trying to figure out who it is*  
  
Tommy: Who could that be?  
  
Vivica & Connor: *They both look at each other.* Uh-oh. 


End file.
